Homeward bound
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: 'Sam? What are you doing' He asked in confusion, before she pulled out a brightly coloured piece of material out of her shirt sleeve, 'Oh,' he breathed out as she let the item fall into his lap. It wasn't anything elaborate. It was very Sam like if he was being honest. It was lime green with purple stars over it. Purple straps and bow between both cups.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own icarly. I'd put a sarcastic comment here but they're played out at this stage.

**AU: **So, yeah. I really miss Seddie, I've read must off the stories on her...more than once so I decided I'd give my own a go. I think it's good I guess or else I wouldn't have put it up. I r been working on this since June and didn't want to put it up until it was absolutely perfect! It'll be a multi chapter, I'll try and update once a week...so let's get this thing started, let me know what you think.

He hadn't seen Sam in months. Maybe it had all added up to whole year by this stage, he wasn't sure if he was being honest. It wasn't deliberate. Carly had always been more reliable when it came to keeping in contact; she'd religiously sent an essay length email at least once a week, text every day, and phoned at least once a month, whereas Sam could barely summon up the strength to like the odd status he'd put up on Splashface.

He didn't really take it too offensively. He knew that she was the same with everyone, and if he was being quite honest, often he didn't even like an odd status. Although, he was pretty sure he'd liked every picture she had ever posted.

So it comes as a bit of a shock whenever Samantha Puckett's blurry image flashes up on Freddie's Pear phone obnoxiously, but then again when was Sam not obnoxious?

Freddie rubs the sleep out of his eyes, trying to focus on the time in the right hand corner of the screen. When he realises it's four in the morning panic sets in.

"Hello? Sam? Is everything okay?" he grumbles incoherently as he sets upright in his bed, the cold December air of his bedroom hitting his skin.

"He freaked!" She giggles deviously. "What did I tell you Carls? I totally told you he'd freak!'

He rolls his eyes grumpily, rubbing sleepily at his face.

'Sam,' he growls, them both falling back into the bickering sidekick rolls. "If you just rang me just for shits and giggles, I'm gonna hang up...' he warns her before being interrupted by a high pitched hiccup.

She was drunk. No, she wasn't drunk; she was seriously intoxicated. She'd probably not remember ringing him in the morning.

"Benson, we both know you're not gonna hang up on me.", she deadpanned, before another high pitched hiccup erupted through the phone. Her voice roared through the receiver. "Christ Shay! Do you know how close you were to being knocked down by that truck!?"

The sound of Carly giggling in the background could be heard before her girly lilt followed. "I like dancing in the rain, though."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but...Jesus, Carls, for someone so petite you're a dead weight. Fuck, you're not even trying to support yourself are you?!" exclaimed Sam before another hiccup escaped her causing the pair of them to lapse into another fits of giggles.

'Hello, Sam, do you need me to come and pick you guys up?' he asks in exasperation. Their insistent giggling was getting on his nerves and he had work the morning. Usually he found his two best friends drunk together endearing because they swapped roles; Sam became the responsible one and Carly became the daredevil. But he only liked it when he was just as intoxicated as them. Besides, he didn't like the thought of them out in the streets of Seattle alone at this time of the morning.

He was already pulling on a pair of grey track suit bottoms and stuffing his feet into a pair of converse, rummaging around for his hoodie.

"Sam, you still there?" he questioned, as he entered his kitchen, zipping up his hoodie and grabbing his keys off the counter top where he'd left them that evening.

"Yep, Fredo," Sam replied. "So you comin' for us or what?"

"Where you at?" he asked, already turning the key in the ignition.

"The old burger joint around the corner from your apartment. We could walk there...well, I could. Carly not so much." Sam hiccuped again.

"No, I'm nearly there," he replied, indicating to his left, "I see you now."

He hung up, throwing his phone into the passenger seat. He couldn't help but snicker when Sam jokingly pulled up her dark blue dress just above the middle of her thigh, sticking her leg out as he pulled up along side her and Carly.

'Oh, why kind sir! I do declare!' She proclaimed in a southern drawl as he hopped out of the car. Assuming from the way Carly was sprawled on the ledge of the burger joint's window, she'd need help getting into his car.

"Where are the rest of the...bachelorette's?" He wavered slightly. A good few of them were already married, so what did that make them, then?

"They all dropped like flies. Can't keep up with me and...Carly!' she exclaimed. She began looking around her in panic, stopping when her wide eyes fell on a slumped Carly Shay.  
>"Can't you see she's drunk? Leaving her alone is so irresponsible dickward!'<p>

Once again Freddie rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets before following Sam over to where the future bride limply sat.

"I love you guys," she murmured as they pulled her off the ledge.

"Love you. too." groaned Sam as she stumbled under the weight of her friend, although Freddie had an inkling the stumbling was more to do with the alcohol in her system and a little less to do with Carly.

"I got her, Sam." Freddie informed, pulling all her weight on his right shoulder, tugging her left arm tighter around his neck and gripping her waist as Sam let go. "Open the back door for me."

"I don't open the back door for anyone!" Sam said indignantly. "It's highly rude and against the law."

''Freddie,' moaned Carly, "you never told me you loved me back."  
>"Yeah, yeah. I love you, Carls." muttered Freddie. "Sam, just open the door so I can get Carly in the car, yeah?"<p>

Sam tripped her way over to the car, but her co-ordination had clearly gone, and she was finding the car door a little tricky.

"No, you don't." Carly's bottom lip jutted out "Is it cause I'm getting married? You know the plan you'll be my second husband, member?"

"Carly," he laughed, amazed that the memory didn't bring him embarrassment anymore and that he could laugh about it. "I love you. Honest. But we gotta get you home."

"No, it's because I didn't ask you to be bridesmaid, right?" She asked, squinting at him, her nose crinkling. "I'm really sorry, but honestly Freddie, you just wouldn't pull off the royal blue dress the way Sam's hour glass figure does." She pouted.

"I understand, Carls. It's hard, but I understand." he nodded sincerely. "sam, here, move, hold her while I open..." He stopped abruptly as Carly let out a high pitched screech as Sam and her fell in a tangle of limbs.

'Ouch,' Carly groaned into the pavement, while Sam looked up at Freddie sheepishly.

"Oops?" She shrugged helplessly.

Freddie sighed, yanking the door open before bending down and pulling Carly over his shoulder. He helped her in the back seat, placing a seat belt around her before grabbing her face to asses the damage.

"Just a scratch," he smiled, nodding to the mark on Carly's cheek. "It'll be gone for your big day,' he smiled, receiving one back in return, before Carly collapsed across the length of the chair causing him to laugh as he shut the door.

Sam still lay with her back flat against the pavement. He crouched down to her height, chuckling as she let out yet another girly hiccup, just about the only girly thing Samantha Puckett does.

"Hi stranger,' he whispers after their eyes meet. "You need help?" He questions.

"I never need help," Sam informed him with a hiccup, although she was placing both her hands in his out stretched ones as she said this.

"I know, but accept mine. It makes me feel all manly and the like,' . He smiled as he tugged her to her feet.

Under the street light he finally noticed her golden curls had been changed to a copper brown, and stopped just below her shoulders. He couldn't help reaching out to touch them.

"Suits you." he smiled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Don't" Sam pulled away from his touch before jumping into the passenger seat.

Freddie sighed in frustration. Sam was clearly still angry with him, not that that was anything new. He had been slightly annoyed that it was so early when she called a few minutes ago, especially after finding out that she had been drinking. Now he was grateful. He didn't think he'd have gotten through the night if she'd called any sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: really? 

**AU: so here's the next chapter. Thank you so so so much to everyone who took the time to review, favourite and follow I truly appreciated it. I have ated this story 't' but if you feel like it needs raised to 'm' let me know :) **

The theme for the bachelorette party had been 'Sex and the City.'

Carly had developed an unhealthy obsession with the program during their senior year of high school having discovered back to back episodes being shown on TV late at night, torturing Freddie and Sam with recorded episodes and saying things like 'Oh my God, Freddie, that is such a Charlotte thing to say!'

They'd begun with afternoon cocktails and then headed out in their best dresses later on that night.

The awkward silence that had settled between Sam and Freddie had been promptly broken as Carly's sleepy voice filled the car.

"Sam, that was the best bachelorette party I have ever had!", she exclaimed seriously.

"I'm pretty sure that's the only one you've ever had," laughed Sam, rolling her eyes jokingly.

"And I'm glad," stated Carly, face down in the leather seats, causing her speech to come out muffled. "You know why?" she asked, turning her face to the side, making it hard for her mouth to move properly. "Because, I wouldn't want any other bachelorette party. All the other ones would be so jealous. It's really not fair to the other bachelorette parties, I feel sorry for them."

"Me, too, Carls," she laughed, struggling to get her feet out of the imprisonment that was her ankle boots. "Hey, Freddud, before you drive off, yank these off, would ya?" She questions, plopping her feet in his lap.

He let out a gust of air at how narrowly she'd missed a delicate part of his anatomy with her spiky heel. When he simply stared at them, Sam wriggled her foot impatiently.

"Come on, nub! I haven't got all night!", she snapped, causing him to roll his eyes before complying to her wishes while glaring at the offensive item.

"These are a weapon!", he informed her as he scrutinised the length and sharpness of the heel.

"See, told you all those years ago that you didn't have to look out for me and Carly," she slurred, tapping his cheek but completely missing and swiping his nose.

"Carly and I," corrected Carly and Freddie at the same time.

"Oh, pipe down," she huffed, lifting her feet off Freddie's lap and perching them on his dash board while arching an eyebrow in his direction, as if daring him to demand she remove them. The blue polish on her toes glittered under the lights of the street lamp and her slender legs seemed to go on for miles as she stretched them out.

Freddie bit down on his tongue before indicating on to the main road and making his way to Bushwell Plaza.

"So I take it Carls is going to Spencer's?" he questioned as Carly's gentle snores filled the car.

Spencer got married a few years back. He'd met Irish bar tender Ciara, who worked in the, you guessed it, Irish pub down the street from Groovy Smoothie when he and Socko wound up in there late one night. She'd whipped his ass at a game of pool, and he found her accent funny.

He hung out at the pub every night she was on late shift and gradually got to know her. He really liked her and he didn't want to risk it by jumping into things too quickly. They became friends first. she was sensible and reliable, but totally fun. She balanced out his reckless and wacky behaviour.

She convinced him he should cut his hair, giggled at his bad jokes, and got on really well with Carly.

He finally asked her out and within a month, they married, and within the year, had a daughter named Rosie. Ciara still worked as a bartender in the bar and Spencer was trying to cut it as an artist, so for the time being they were staying at Bushwell Plaza.

"Yep," she answered, making her 'p' pop. Carly was splitting her time between New York where her fiancé was situated and Seattle, where she tended to crash with Spencer.

"How is it that even when she's snoring she's cute?" she questioned, causing Freddie to chuckle. "I'm serious Fredduck, it's humanly impossible for any girl to compete with that!" she declared, waving her hands in the bride-to-be's general direction.

Silence filled the car once again. Samantha Puckett may be a lot of things but insecure was never one of them, and Freddie wasn't sure how to deal with it. Did she even know what she was saying? Would she remember it in the morning?

"I mean..." she began, then paused, as if she was really concentrating on what she was going to say next, her head lulled to the side slightly. "I don't wanna change, I'm happy the way I am, but sometimes I wish..." She stopped as she glanced into the back, taking in Carly's disheveled hair, her dress that had hitched up so her Bridget Jones sized control underwear and pink guarder around her thigh was in plain sight, and the scrape down her cheek from the fall earlier. "I just wish she wasn't so perfect."

Freddie yet again kept his mouth shut. He knew she wasn't finished. He wanted to hear what she had to say and he knew he had to tread carefully or the moment would be lost.

"Why the hell is she even wearing control pants? What the fuck has she got to 'control?'" she finally let out. "They're nearly as uncomfortable as strapless bras. Why in Gods name would you wear them if you didn't have to?"

"I haven't a clue what they are, Sam", he laughed, but she was too busy working on something at the back of her dress to acknowledge that he'd even spoken.

"Do you have any idea how stressed I have been about this damn..." She began, still struggling with something, before letting out a sigh of relief and pulling something out over her dress, "bachelorette party?", she asked, turning towards him.

Freddie turned around to her, about to congratulate her on a job well done, stopping abruptly when he noticed what she was holding in her hand. Was that her bra? Yes, yes that was her bra. Her royal blue lacey bra. He was a 26 year old man and he was hyperventilating over the sight of a bra as if he'd never seen one before.

He remembers the first time he got a glimpse of Sam's bra. Anybody's bra, really. Okay, bras that he'd Want to see. And let me tell you, Sam's was up there on the list of ones he wanted to see.

He sat slumped in his bedroom, hiding from the world, like he had been for the past week. Sam had pulled some stunt on him...he can't remember what exactly but either way it had made him look like an idiot as her stunts usually did and he'd taken to hiding out in his bedroom.

_Whatever it was that she did must have been bad because he'd stopped talking to her and he very rarely stopped talking to her over her pranks._

_It had been a couple of months since they ended...whatever it was they had going on and he'd be turning 17 the following week.  
><em>  
><em>Water splattered against his window pain, flowing in droplets of the fire escape. He'd had his earphones in so he hadn't heard the rattling of the ladder attached to the fire escape or the sliding of the window as it was pushed up, but the thud that came as a damp blonde landing in a tangle of limbs on his bedroom floor did catch his attention.<em>

_"Don't just sit there, help me!" she growled, nudging her head in the direction of her foot, which was jammed between the window and the ledge._

_Freddie's gaping mouth shut closed as he blinked rapidly before pushing his laptop off his lap, leaping over his bed to lift up the window and disentangle his friend. _

_"What are you looking Sam?" he sighed, as she rotated her ankle making sure nothing was broken._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, dork," she snapped from her position on Freddie's carpeted bedroom floor._

_Freddie sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed._

_"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked gently._

_"Yeah, I think I'll survive another day," snorted Sam._

_"Good, now what are you looking for?" he demanded, clenching his jaw._

_"Aww come on dude! Don't be a baby," cried out Sam, taking the hint that he was clearly not over his huff._

_"Oh, don't bother Sam," he hissed, scrunching his eyebrows together, 'I should have known you weren't here to apologise,'_

_"No, no. I am," she objected, waving her hands in front of her as she gathered herself off the ground. "I didn't climb up those seriously questionably unsafe fire ladders for nothing. I miscounted and got Miss Devine's apartment, her cat's mean", she informed, stretching out her forearm to show off her war wounds. _

_"What did you do to the cat?" he winced as he looked at the scratches._

_"Nothing!", she cried in outrage, receiving nothing but a disbelieving look."Okay, nothing too harmful. I just slipped him something to help him sleep."_

_"You carry around stuff like that with you all the time?" questioned Freddie._

_"Have you met my mother's boyfriends?' she shot back, arching her eyebrow._

_"Point taken," he agreed. They'd already had a conversation about the boys her mother chose to date. He knew most of them were pretty decent, but once in a while she picked a bad egg. However, Sam was prepared whenever that happened._

_Silence filled the bedroom._

_'Your mom here?' Sam inquired, glancing at the door, almost nervously._

_"Double shift," he replied, shutting down his laptop and grabbing his headphones off the floor, which had fallen there when he got up to help Sam, the quick movements yanking them out of his ears._

_"So..." she started, rocking back and forth on her feet, her hands clasped behind her back. "I was gonna give you this for your birthday, but I guessed you could have it early, nearly like an apology..."_

_"So you're not going to actually say you're sorry?" he interrupted._

_"Do you want the damn gift or not?" she grunted, obviously getting annoyed._

_Freddie pondered his options for a moment._

_"Do I get another present on my actual birthday?" he questioned._

_"Don't push your luck. You're lucky I remembered at all, Freddumb." she spat out._

_"So this is you saying you're sorry?" he asked once again. _

"_Freddie..." she warned through clenched teeth._

_"Okay, sorry," he chuckled, before holding his hands out expectantly,"go on then."_

_Sam considered him for a moment before nodding more to herself than him. She let out a breath, before reaching behind herself and fiddling for a moment._

_"Sam? What are you doing?" he asked in confusion, before she pulled out a brightly coloured piece of material out of her shirt sleeve, "Oh," he breathed out as she let the item fall into his lap._

_It wasn't anything elaborate. It was very Sam like if he was being honest. It was lime green with purple stars over it. Purple straps and bow between both cups. _

_Freddie gaped at the object in complete shock. He glanced up at Sam to see her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He never recalled ever seeing Sam blush._

_"S-s-Sam?" He stuttered in confusion._

_"I didn't know what to get you," she shrugged insecurely..."I'm guessing you've never gotten one of those before."_

_Silence settled between them once again. Then Sam was kneeling in front of him, grabbing his right hand and glancing up at him._

_"Wanna feel?" she asked gently. He could feel her shake slightly, and he was sure he was shaking, too._

_'Sam you don't have to...' He objected, before she shook her head, smirking at him._

_"I want to..." she grinned, before she slid his hand up her top, setting it firmly on top of the soft flesh._

_Freddie gulped, shifting uncomfortably as his jeans tightened. He dared a glance up at Sam. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her eyes also trained on him. She leaned in, gently placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, okay?" she whispered in his ear, dropping his hand and walking over to his window._

_"Eh..." he started, holding up her bra, causing her to laugh._

_"It's yours now," she laughed, sticking her foot out the window._

_"You're not staying with Carly?" he asked. Sam snorted, glancing down at her chest which was clearly unsupported._

_"Don't think she'd approve, do you?" She responded, pulling her other leg out the window before popping her head back in. "Happy birthday, dork," she grinned before skipping down the fire escape steps. _

"Wanna keep it under your pillow?" she offered sarcastically as she caught his eyes wandering to the scrap of material in her hands for a little too long. "Concentrate on the road, yeah, Fredifer?" she teased.

"Sorry," he muttered, coming to a stop at a set of traffic lights, nibbling on his bottom lip gently, hoping she'd continue.

"What if I told you it's Carly's?" She questioned.

He let out a snort in response.

"What?!" She demanded, causing his cheeks to flush a deep shade of red. He spluttered slightly. "Spit it out! Geez, after all these years, you're still a dork."

"I'm just saying, there ain't no way you're fitting into one of Carly's bra's", he chuckled, bracing himself for the thump that was sure to come.

"You been checking out my goodies?" She loved teasing him.

"I've more than checked them out, Sam.' he informed a little too cockily.

He spotted her wince slightly, her alcoholic haze making it hard to cover up. He turned toward her to apologise only to have her talk over him.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure one off those traffic lights is green", she deadpanned, pointing out the window.

"Theres only one, Sam." he reported back to her.

"Really?" she squinted, moving forward to get a better look out the window. "Nope, I can still see three," she stated before glancing in his direction. "Come to think of it, there's three of you, too."

Freddie chuckled, shaking his head while running through the gears as he picked up speed. Sam squinted in his direction now, sighing in concentration.

"Wow now, don't concentrate too hard. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." he teased, his lips quirking slightly to the right.

"I'll hurt you if you don't stop being such a smartass," she said in a monotone, before tilting her head to the side. "By the way, you have a pretty chuckle,'

Freddie quirked his eyebrow up in response, as they turned a corner, nearing the Shay residence.

"And teeth. You have pretty teeth," she added on second thought.

"Well, thanks, I brush twice a day and floss every night," he offered jokingly.

"Eww floss makes me shiver," As if to prove her point, she gave an involuntary shiver, before another hiccup escaped her mouth.

"Well that's strange," he said to himself more than anything.

"Your face is strange," she retorted.

"I love how much you've matured,". He rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

"Still got no come backs". She stated rather than questioned, sighing as she tied her bouncing curls up in a bun on top of her head. It reminded him of the photo that had flashed up on his screen earlier that night, taking him back to memories off warm nights, cool breezes and the taste off fresh Americano cocktails.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Sorry for taking so long to update! Thank so, so, much to everyone who reviewed, to means so much to me! i have the whole story completed it just needs to be proof read so I'm trying to get it up as soon and as frequently as possible! **

**Disclaimer: You know the answer, I know the answer, don't make me say it! **

_She'd been wearing a blue flowery dress of Carly's; apparently Carly didn't have the curves to pull it off anyway. She kept yapping about how the leather of her strappy wedged sandals were rubbing uncomfortably against the baby soft skin of her feet, and her hair was scraped back from her face in a desperate attempt to keep her cool. _

_They'd come out to visit Carly in the middle of August, and she'd be following them home after spending one final week with her father in Italy. _

_Or well, that had been the plan. _

_He wore a deep blue shirt almost the exact same shade as Sam's summer dress; it hadn't been planned it was pure coincidence. A pair of white three quarter length shorts covered his bottom half and Sam had ripped on him immensely when he hadn't bothered to button up his shirt as he had informed her it was too damn hot. _

_It was their last night in Italy and they'd planned to make the best of it, they tried not to be too emotional at the thought of saying bye to Carly, as they'd be seeing her following week. _

_They'd started off in the ice cream parlour down the street from the hotel Freddie and Sam where staying. The groans of appreciation the erupted from Sam where almost erotic. _

_They walked past a row of pubs, most of the punters sitting out on the cobbled streets basking in the gentle breeze. They wondered into a smallish pub where Latin music had been filtering outside all evening. They pushed their way through the crowd, the girls grabbing the last table in the far corner as Freddie made his way to the bar ordering them the cocktails they'd become accustomed too. _

_'Mamma likey,' she'd hummed as she removed her lips from the straw she was drinking from. Freddie nodded in agreement as the pleasant bitter taste filled his taste buds _

_'I can't believe you guys are leaving me tomorrow,' Carly had pouted, reaching out and placing a hand on each of their wrists, 'it's been so fun, you guys had fun right?' _

_Sam and Freddie glanced at each other inwardly rolling their eyes at their friend's neediness. _

_'Yes, it's been fun, so fun, but I need to get back to LA, I don't think Cat's handling being on her own' laughed Sam. _

_'You'll be home in a week Carls,' smiled Freddie reassuringly. _

_'I know but you'll be busy starting your new job,' she sighed, referring to his internship at a web designing company, a business where he would later work up the ranks until he was CEO of the company; the youngest CEO actually. 'And you'll be off in LA with...feline,' she stated childishly, scrunching up her nose. _

_'Feline, really Carls, that the best you've got, have I taught you nothing?' Deadpanned Sam, jutting her left eyebrow up. _

_'Hey, just be glad her name isn't dog,' she replied pointedly. _

_'Come on, Cat's not a bitch and you know it,' laughed Sam, shaking her head. _

_'Yeah, that's kinda one of the reasons I don't like her,' grumbled Carly, 'no one can be that nice!' _

_Freddie and Sam both gawped at Carly. _

_'Have you met yourself!' Sam screeched. _

_'What's that supposed to mean,' demanded their friend. _

_'You're like the nicest person. Ever,' cried out Freddie, 'you make my mother, who is a NURSE look mean!' _

_'You give me a tooth ache you're so sweet!' Emphasised Sam; throwing her hands up in the air. _

_'You put up with her!' He jerked his thumb in Sam's direction. _

_She opened her mouth before shrugging 'boys got a point,' _

_'Aww you guys,' she gushed before considering her past, 'I did unfairly dump Griffin...he can't help his love off peewee babies,' _

_'And then you let him have refuge in you air conditioned apartment,' stated Sam. _

_'You didn't even shout at...'he Stopped realising that he couldn't recall Gibby's cousin's name, 'Gibby's cousin, when she stomped all over your project,' _

_'Well...it wasn't really her fault...' She trailed off._

_'Yes it was...' Freddie began, earning an eye roll from both Sam and Carly. _

_'It was your fault,' Informed Sam, 'what she's trying to say was it was your fault Freddums, once again she's too nice to say it,' _

_Freddie glanced at Carly. _

_'You did squirt lemon in her eye...' She offered, nervously. _

_'And didn't even have the decency to remember her name,' Sam sneered, gawd she hated guys._

_While Sam and Freddie got into another one of their good natured scuffles Carly stared longingly out at the dance floor, Freddie caught her glance and smiled to himself lightly. _

_'Wanna dance Carls,' he asked, titling his head to the dance floor. _

_'What,' laughed Carly shaking her head vigorously, 'I can't dance like that,' _

_'I can' provided Freddie with a smile, 'come on it's easy, I can teach you,' when he caught the girls questioning stares he informs them off the mother son classes his mother had made him take when he was younger. _

_'Cool story bro. Tell it again,' Sam muttered, rolling his eyes at how she was obviously being ignored, _

_'You know I haven't got any rhythm' moaned Carly, although an intrigued glint appeared in her eyes. _

_'Bullshit,' swore Freddie, 'come on, I'm telling you it's easy, all you have to do is follow my lead,' _

_'No it's cool,' Sam said under her breath, her friend to engrossed in their story to hear her, 'don't ask me,' _

_'You won't get mad if I stand on your feet,' Carly pointed her finger at him. _

_'I didn't get mad at you when you got me knocked down by a taco truck, I think I can handle you standing on my foot, it'll be fun, come on,' he grinned, pushing out his chair and grabbing Carly's hand as he got up dragging her to the dance floor. _

_'Yeah, don't worry, I didn't wanna stupid salsa anyway,' grunted Sam slumping in her chair. _

_'Oh, okay,' She heard a voice mutter. _

_Sam glanced out of the corner of her eye as she downed the rest of her cocktail to see a tall, blonde man with broad shoulders, piercing green eyes and impressive biceps began to back away. _

_'No!' Sam shook her head again, tripping over herself as she got up, causing him to reach out and catch her 'I can salsa, I love to salsa, wanna salsa?'_

_'Let's go,' he laughed, pulling her towards the dance floor. _

_Couples twirled around the floor, girls with curly hair flying around their faces and dresses fluttering around their waists. Boys doing fancy foot work and both sexes' hips moving seductively. _

_'I told you I couldn't do this,' blushed Carly as she stood on Freddie's foot for the countless time. Who knew dancing with Carly would actually be more painful than getting hit by a taco truck. _

_'You can, you're psyching yourself out Carly, get out of your head, feel the music, look do what...' He exclaimed nodding over at a blonde couple on the dance floor, the girl keeping up with the man's direction, giggling as he twirled her 'Sam? Since when can Sam salsa?' _

_Carly shot a look over her shoulder, chewing on her lip nervously, feeling the jealousy radiating off her male friend. _

_'Who knows, she's good though,' she replied, shaking their joined hands, and nodding back to their seats, 'come on, I suck,' _

_Sam's partner caught Freddie's jealous stare and guilt filled him, he hadn't realised the pretty girl had belonged to another guy. _

_Then he noticed the blondes blue eyes flicker in that direction and he made up his mind. _

_'Hey,' he called out as Freddie and Carly walked past them, 'maybe I'll have more luck with you,' he smiled at Carly, twirling Sam into Freddie's waiting arms before grabbing the hands off a blushing Carly. _

_Freddie smiled slyly before placing his fingers through Sam's and picking the beat up. _

_Sam giggled keeping up and quickly forgetting that she'd been ditched for Carly once again! _

_The boy with the piercing green eyes had been Stephen Parker, an artist from New York, he was traveling looking for inspiration, and he was going to Marry Carly Shay seven years and four months from that night. _

_'I thought the only salsa you knew was dip,' shouted Freddie over the loud music, twirling her around, so her back was facing him. _

_'My mums flavour of the month was Latino,' she shrugged as he quickly twisted her around to face him again. _

_'Your good,' he grinned, pulling her closer, so close their hips where touching, 'a lot better than Carls,' he laughed and nodded towards their friend who was being guided through the steps slowly, stepping occasionally on her partner's feet. _

_'Imagine that,' she laughed, but Freddie could tell there was something else behind the teasing tone. When he quirked an eyebrow at her in response she sighed before adding, 'you were so keen on asking Carly, trying to convince her to let you take her up here, it never occurred to you that maybe I'd want too, never mind be able too,' _

_'I just assumed...' Freddie began. _

_'You know what assume does,' Sam replied as she was pushed away from Freddie once again, and twirled under his arm, and pulled close again. 'Makes an ass out of u and me' she clarified causing Freddie to throw his head back with laughter. _

_'You sound like my mother,' he laughed, groaning when Sam's foot slammed on top off his. _

_'Oopsie,' she smiled innocently before, yelping as he yanked her closer and picking up pace again with the beat of the music. Sam's giggles fill the air between them as he added in a few more advanced moves, twist and turns but she still managed to keep up. Her giggles caused his grin to broaden. _

_Sweat glistened on their skin, her hair was falling loose at the nape of her neck, their breathing was coming out in pants, but they were having too much fun to care. The song came to an end and Freddie ended the dance with a surprise dip. Sam let her giddy giggles erupt from her, her head falling back, her hair skimming of the sticky pub floor, her body going slack in Freddie's arms._

_His chuckles vibrated through his chest as he swung her back up, keeping his arms wrapped around her. She elected more laughter from him as she wrapped her arms around him, nudging her head into his neck and giving him a tight squeeze before backing away from him slowly. _

_Their lips where a hair breath apart, when Carly came rushing over. They jumped apart, clearing their throats and avoiding each other's stare._

_'You guys,' she cried out, slapping them both hard on the arms, ' that was awesome,' _

_The both glanced at her sceptically, causing her to roll her eyes. _

_'I meant you guys, not me, I told you I suck,' she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest._

_'Hey it's practice,' Stephen corrected her, 'you've got the hips down though,' he teased, causing Carly to giggle girlishly, blushing wildly. _

_'This is Stephen, he's an artist, just like Spencer, imagine!' Squeaked, slapping him in the chest, 'what are the chances? His mom used to make him go to dance classes, just like you Freddie.' _

_Both boys cringed, sharing a sympathetic eye roll. _

_'This is my friend Freddie,' Carly began the introductions. 'And I believe you've met Sam,' she stated looking at Sam nervously, they did that really annoying thing that Freddie hated where they had a conversation with their eyes, before Carly squeaked happily. _

_'I think I'm going to get some air,' smiled Sam, before turning to Freddie, whipping out her purse 'you getting another round in?' _

_'I got it,' he shook his head, like he had every time the girls had tried to pay for something since he and Sam had arrived in Italy. _

_Sam rolled her eyes, before heading out to grab a table outside. _

_She groaned as she sat down, removing her shoes, rubbing at the red welts from the leather straps. _

_'I did it again, didn't I' asked Carly, slumping in the chair beside her best friend. _

_Sam glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, shaking her head. _

_'Nah, I wasn't feeling Stephen anyway,' she replied, pulling her left leg up under her, as her right foot skimmed the cobbled path. _

_'You know who I was talking about Samantha,' sassed Carly in irritation. _

_'No Carlotta who are you talking about,' challenged Sam with a set glare. Carly opened her mouth to inform her about what she had seen when Freddie's voice interrupted them. _

_'Americanos all around,' he grinned, oblivious to the tension. Carly give Sam a look that said 'this isn't over.' _

_Stephan sat beside her, stroking up and down her arm as he talked to her, Freddie slipped into the chair beside Sam, wincing when he seen her feet. She smiled at him, plopping her feet in his lap. _

_'Massage?' She requested, Freddie laughed, handing her her drink. _

_'Maybe later,' he replied, sipping threw his straw. _

_He dared a glance at Sam to see her reaction. She locked her eyes with his challengingly; Freddie held her stare with confidence. _

_'Is that a promise?' She had asked. _

_'Something liked that,' he grinned before sipping on his cocktail, his apparent smugness was then lost as the drink went down the wrong pipe causing Sam to roll her head back and laugh loudly. He loved her when she laughed like that. It was when she was at her most beautiful he thought, her eyes glinting and her smile wide. Her shoulders shaking and her cheeks flushed. Yeah it was totally worth nearly chocking to death just to see her smile like that. _

_It was there where he took the picture on his phone. The moon light reflected off her face, her hair that had once been caught up tight on top of her head was falling in a loose knot now, and she was laughing at something Carly had said. _

_He'd told her she looked beautiful. _

_And she'd called him a nub. _

_Stephen had left them to catch up with the rest of his friends, not before swapping numbers with Carly. He was also heading back home next week after a year of being away. _

_They began to walk back to the hotel. Sam neglected to put her shoes back on, carrying them in one hand and holding on to Carly's hand in the other. It was such a childish thing to do but it had seemed appropriate to the girls at the time, so he just let it happen. _

_Carly had got tearful once again when they reached where she and her father were staying but this time so did Sam. _

_'This is so stupid, you make me stupid Shay,' she groaned, rubbing vigorously and her eyes. _

_'It's only a week,' Carly teased back, sniffling slightly, before she pulled her towards her in a tight hug. 'Have a safe flight home, txt me to let me know you got it!' _

_'Exactly just a week,' Freddie had smiled as she moved on to him, giving her his signature side smirk, before pulling her into a hug. _

_'Man up and make a move,' she whispered in his ear as they pulled away, nodding discreetly in Sam's direction. _

_He pondered Carly's words as he and Sam made their way back to their hotel. Carly never had got involved before, well, okay she had given a few subtle shoves and nudges, but she'd never out right spoken of it, it made the whole situation real. _

_They walked up the carpeted stair case as there was too long of a queue for the elevator. He slid his card into the slot before opening the door, Sam was too lazy to use her own card so followed him in, yawning in his direction before using the door that joined his room to hers. _

_He glanced at the closed door for a moment, groaning, and running his hand through his dark hair. Shooting the door another look before heading to take a shower and brush his teeth. _

_As he pulled on the thin, cool pyjama bottoms he slept in, he let his eyes linger on the door once again, Carly's words floating through his head. His jaw set in determination before he walked over and yanked the door that was dividing them. _

_He stopped abruptly, finding a nervous looking Samantha Puckett, biting down on her bottom lip, still wearing the blue flowery dress. Their eyes locked, Freddie's searching hers for an answer. Sam shrugged her shoulder slightly, and then he finally broke. _

_He did what he'd wanted to do forever now. He grabbed her, pulling her flush against him, before capturing her lips with his. She let out an appreciative whimper, and he let out a groan he'd been holding back. Teeth clashed and tongues explored, and it felt so good. _

_He didn't know how they got there, but the next thing he remembered is her, on top of him on his bed. Her dress was gone along with his pyjama bottoms. It was awkward like everybody's first time was, but it was comfortable at the same time. Hands shook but nervous laughs that were exchanged made everything easier._

_She cried, but that was expected, he kissed away her tears, easing her pain with soothing words. And when it was all over the words just slipped out. _

_'I love you,' he'd whispered, as she'd cuddled into his arms, he was already asleep, missing the way her body stiffened at the sentiment. _

_When he woke the next morning she was gone, she'd changed her flight to one going straight to LA. _

_She didn't even say bye. _

The next time they spoke, she acted like nothing ever happened and he just had to fall into place with her. But they still had these moments, their touches would linger and they would hold each other's gaze longer than necessary.

She still ripped on him constantly, well in earlier years, but as time went on she began to grow out of it. She was one massive paradox. Her words would mean one thing and her actions a complete other. He didn't think he'd ever understand Samantha Puckett, but then again he didn't think she wanted to be understood. She kept people at a distance, it's how she liked it, kept everything easy. It was less painful that way.

He always did believe actions spoke louder than words. He was pretty sure Sam did too. Then again: what said 'I don't want you' more than moving to LA and not speaking to you for over a year. Or leaving after you had sex with someone? After they told you they were in love with you?

Had Freddie meant the words or was it just a slip of the tongue in the moment. To be fair, he didn't think he could have told you his name in the state of ecstasy he was recovering from, never mind telling someone he loved them. It was like a drunken haze when he thought back. How does the saying go? A drunk mind speaks a sober heart.

'You know,' slurred Sam lazily, 'Your mother isn't half bad once you get to know her,'

'Really?' He inquired amused.

'Sh-yeah!' She exclaimed, adding in wild hand gestures this time, 'once you get a few cocktails in her, get her to loosen up, she can seriously bust a move you know.'

'Cocktails?' He quarried with a quirk of his eyebrow.

'Okay, they were virgin, it must have been a sugar rush or something,' she added as an afterthought, 'you know, I've been spending a bit more time with her over the past while,'

'She's mentioned it,' he revealed, he had tried not to be jealous at the fact that Sam could put the effort in with his mother but not him. 'Turns out you guys can be in the same room without killing each other, who knew.'

_'_Not me!' Quipped Sam, 'but we did, I mean, really did, it wasn't forced or fake, we genuinely got on well, you're lucky, she's pretty cool,'

'Can I have that in writing, please and thank you,' begged Freddie.

'Don't ruin the moment buddy,' she deadpanned.

_'_She said you even watched the boxset of Sex and the City together,' he tried not to snigger.

'It was all in the aid of Carly and helping her have the perfect send off,' defended Sam, pausing slightly, contemplating whether to continue of not, she dropped her voice into a whisper before continuing, 'that show just sucks you in dude, by the end of it I actually cared if she got with Mr Big or not,'

_'_Saaaaaam,' he moaned, causing her to giggle slightly.

'Gawd I hope Carly appreciates the effort I've went too, I even watched...' She paused gulping before continuing, 'chick flicks,'

'Not chick flicks' he gasped mockingly.

'Not even the fun ones like pretty woman! I'm talking Notting Hill and The Notebook' she stated completely seriously, ' I was laughing when apparently your meant to be crying,'

'But seriously Sam, thanks, my mom really appreciates being involved!' They both knew how much Freddie's mother had wanted a daughter and when Sam had turned to her for her expert opinion, her life had been made.

When Carly asked her to come dress shopping she all but had a heart attack.

_'_She has pretty good taste,' shrugged Sam, 'she talked Carly out of the lime monstrosity she was going to put me in, encouraging to go for the royal blue,'

'Can't blame Carls really, she just doesn't want you out shining her on her big day,' Freddie stated, his mother gushed over the dress Sam would be wearing more than the wedding dress Carly had purchased, later that night on the phone.

_'_As if that could ever happen,' snorted Sam

'You have no idea how easy it could happen,' Freddie glanced over at her, another one of those moments passing between them.

'I think I'm going to throw up,' Sam mumbled, pulling her legs off the dashboard.

'Aww come on Sam, I was being nice! No need to be snarky,' huffed Freddie.

'No, Freddie,' urged Sam, moving forward in her seat, 'I'm going to puke,' she added before clasping her hand over her mouth.

_'_What, like now?' Asked Freddie, glance over at his passenger, whom heaved in response. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, making sure there was no traffic before pulling over to an abrupt stop.

Sam promptly opened the door running over to a nearby trash can, while Carly let out a disgruntled groan as she was slammed off the seat and landed on the floor off the car.

'You okay Carls?' He winced.

_'_Just peachy,' she murmured, clambering haphazardly onto the seat and falling abruptly back to sleep.

Freddie glanced in at her, before turning off the car, unclasping his belt, jumping out of the car locking it, running over to Sam.

He was so thankful that she'd chose the trash can and not somebodies back garden. Her retching echoed off the inside of the trash can as the entire of her stomach contents came back up. He took a hesitant step towards her, rubbing her back gently.

'That's it, get it all up, you'll feel better,' he reassured, his rubbing turning into soothing circles.

'How the hell would you know,' she snapped. Even when she was throwing up she was answering him back.

'You'd be surprised,' he murmured, checking his phone for the time. 4:45, he had to be up for work in less than two hours, great. Sam groaned again before heaving some more. Freddie screwed up his face at the sight of what was coming out of Sam, turning his face away to concentrate on the dark sky of Seattle. It was winter, so it still looked like the middle of the night instead of the rising sun you would usually be greeted with in the summer months. Not that Seattle saw the sun often.

Sam lifted her head up, wiping her mouth with the back off her hand. She gulped in fresh air, before glancing in Freddie's direction, her cheeks where tainted in a blush and sticky from the tears that had been forced out through her retching.

'I'm sorry,' she muttered embarrassedly. It was probably the one and only time Sam Puckett would ever experience the emotion.

_'_It's okay, we've all been there,' reminded Freddie, with a soft smile,

'Yeah, I haven't been there since I was 16,' she snarked back, resting her head on her folded arms which were leaning against the trash can.

'oh me and Spencer look back on those memories fondly,' sighed Freddie dramatically.

'Oh. My. Gawd. I threw up in Your car once and you never got over it!' Groaned Sam, receiving a disbelieving stare from Freddie.

'It was in my mom's car and I had to clean it up,' he screeched, remembering back to the many late nights he received a phone call like the one tonight and he had to sneak the keys to his moms Prius without her knowing. Needless to say, that was the last time he got away with it.

'Like I said, one time!' Sam smirked, raising her index finger.

'Ah good times, good times,' he smiled, nodding sarcastically.

'Oh god,' she murmured before she was leaning over the trash can once again.

Freddie glanced to his right to see someone leaving their house, obviously an early starter. She glanced disapprovingly in their direction, he couldn't really he blame her, Sam was throwing up outside her house.

'Morning sickness,' he shrugged apathetically. What? It was the best he could come up with. But apparently he'd appealed to the woman's better nature.

'Ginger helped me, it might help your wife,' she smiled before hopping into her car.

Sam, who either ignored the comments being past between the two or hadn't heard any off it, pulled her head up again.

'Feeling better?' He questioned, receiving a meek nod.

'Alcohol is the devil,' she informed.

'No, that would be you' he teased, earning a ram in the ribs, he was wondering when the physical abuse would start.

**A/N**: review? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow! I can't believe the incredibly sweet reviews I received! I can't thank you guys enough! Seriously thank you all so much! So here's none next chapter :)

**disclaimer**: ...?

3 3 3

As they pulled out of Bushwell plaza, Spencer having come down to meet them in the parking lot to carry a sleeping Carly up to his apartment, Freddie took a left heading back to his apartment.

'Hey!' Exclaimed Sam, awakening from her dosing state, 'this isn't the way to my apartment!'

'Sam, your apartments in L.A.' Deadpanned Freddie, 'that is where I draw my line.'

'Oh yeah...' She sighed 'well it's not the way to my hotel either,'

'You think I'm going to leave you in this state alone, I don't think so,' Freddie rolled his eyes, as he pulled into his apartment complex.

'I can take care of myself,' she muttered, as he came to a stop, staring at the door handle blankly, 'the door won't open,'

Freddie rolled his eyes once again, hoping out of the car and running around to open the door, catching her just in time as she rolled out of the car limply.

'My Prince Charming,' she hiccupped, as he pulled her up right.

'Well you certainly are Cinderella,' he muttered glancing down and her bare feet, grabbing her ankle boots and helping her push her feet back into them. '

I take it back, the inventor of heels is the devil,' she hissed in pain, before shuffling towards his apartment unaided. He glanced at her over his shoulder quickly before grabbing her bra and purse out of the passenger seat, locking the door and running after her.

'Hurry up Fredgina,' she called over her shoulder.

'Sam, watch out!' He cried out to her before she slammed into the door of the apartment building.

'That was not pleasant,' she managed to get out before she felt her knees buckle underneath her and Freddie raced to catch her.

'Okie dokie, let's get you up stairs,' he muttered, heaving her up into his arms, and shouldering his way into building.

'I can walk myself,' she slurred earning a sharp glance from Freddie, 'I just don't want too,'

The elevator pinged open, and Freddie hit floor number 8.

3 3 3

Freddie struggled with the door and the woman in his arms. He elbowed the light switch, before gently setting Sam on her feet again.

'You cool if I let you go?' He questioned, trying to hold eye contact with her, his hands resting on her waist in an attempt to support her.

'Cool, I am so cool, I'm always cool, cool is my middle name,' she informed, pushing his hands away sloppily, her eyes took in her surroundings, 'Hey! This isn't my apartment,'

'Your apartment in L.A. You in Seattle,' he teased, speaking as though he was talking to a five year old.

'Oh, yeah,' she smiled, wobbly walking around his apartment. She ran her hands over the back of the pale blue couch, there were no throw cushions, and it looked kind of empty. The walls where a cold taupe and the kitchen lacked a cooker but held a lone microwave, one mug, one plate and she was pretty sure the drawer only held one set of cutlery. It didn't feel like a home. It didn't feel like Freddie. 'Where is it?'

'About 959 miles away,' offered Freddie, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into the pocket of his tracksuit bottoms , in that way that Sam couldn't help but find weirdly attractive, 'about 16 hours and 40 minutes give or take an hour due to traffic.'

'Not L.A. You moron, where's it I know you did not buy an apartment that didn't have one,' she stressed, yanking the curtains open in the living room in search of whatever she was looking. She marched into the spare room, which didn't even have a made up bed, tripping over her own feet in the process before once again whipping open the curtains.

She pushed passed Freddie who had followed her into the room; brow knitted in confusion a she pushed her way into his bedroom. Blue like his previous one, neat like the rest of the rooms in the house, you couldn't exactly call it a love shack.

Once again she ripped open the curtains only to finally be satisfied with what she found.

'Aha!' She cried out, ' I knew you'd have one,' she stated.

'Doesn't every apartment have a fire escape?' Asked Freddie uneasily.

Sam opened the window, and jabbing her finger in the direction of the old lawn chair and iPad docking station.

'Not like this they don't,' she grinned, now this? This felt like Freddie Benson.

Freddie crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as she climbed through the window claiming the lawn chair for her own, his thought wondering to the last time they'd been on a fire escape together.

_It turned out that Italy wasn't the last time they'd be together like that. Although the same rules with their kisses seemed to apply here; never speak of it. _

_Every time Sam came back to Seattle, whether or not they were both free agents, he and Sam would have a 'fun time buddy' relationship with each other. _

_At Spencer's wedding she'd yanked him unexpectedly into a cleaning supply closet. _

_The following Christmas she had to escape out of his mother's apartment at 6:30 am using the fire escape. _

_Thanks giving the next year he'd had an awkward run in with her mother's current play thing as he made a dash for the bathroom. _

_He lost count how many times his moms car had been an option over the early years. _

_The last time it had happened was fourth if July two years ago. The weather was hot and sticky, and the sun had just been setting In the sky. Carly and Stephen where on the roof top waiting for the fireworks to start and Freddie had dragged Sam to the fire escape to watch them, knowing full well that tonight was the night Stephen had been gearing towards for the past year._

_'Geez, Fredborg, I know your keen to get to it, but a little self-control didn't hurt anyone,' she gripped, pulling her arm out of his grasp, rubbing it, slightly surprised that his grip and hurt her that much. A little romance didn't hurt anyone either, she had thought to herself. _

_'What? No!' He snapped, taking in her slightly offended face causing him to roll his eyes and slap a hand over Sam's mouth 'stop licking my hand Sam, I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to keep quite, you got it!' Sam's eyebrows drew together before she nodded her head gently. 'Stephen's proposing to Carly tonight.' _

_Sam's eyes widened and a muffled shriek erupted from her mouth. He didn't know Sam was capable of shrieking. _

_'Sam, I told you that you have to be quiet,' he chastised her, 'I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, okay?' He asked, Sam's mouth shut immediately, her head once nodding slowly. _

_'Wow,' she whispered her face still in awe. _

_'I know,' he chuckled, 'it's so grown up right?' _

_'I always thought you'd have been the first out of us all,' she laughed. _

_'Me? Really? Have you met my mother? Who'd want her as a monster-in-law?' He demanded seriously. _

_'Your mom's not a monster,' she reprimanded, shoving his shoulder lightly with her own, unable to help the giggle that escaped her lips, 'Plenty of girls would happily accept your mother's crazy to put up with your dorkiness I bet.' _

_'I think there's a compliment there somewhere, so thanks, I guess,' Freddie shrugged. _

_'Yeah, sure keep telling yourself that Fredith,' nodded Sam sarcastically, but Freddie knew what she'd meant. _

_Silence fell between them, as Freddie settled in to the lawn chair and Sam leaned back against the railings. She looked pretty today, elegant maybe. He's pretty sure it's the first time anyone's ever called someone who matches tattered biker boots with a white lacy dress elegant. Biker boots in July? Really? _

_Her hair tumbled in ringlets over her shoulders and a content smile graced her lips as she looked up at the sky waiting for the fireworks to begin. _

_It was the first time Freddie had made the first move since the first night. He leaned forward, his fingers lacing through hers, attracting her attention. She glanced at him confused, before he tugged her towards him, jerking his head backwards asking her to come to him. _

_'Come here,' he whispered, finally pulling her onto his lap. _

_She almost looked shy, avoiding his stare, it was weird to say that the least intimate they'd been when alone with each other in the past six years made her feel the most uncomfortable. _

_Freddie slipped his hand up behind her head, making her eyes land on his. A blot of electricity floated between them like it did every time they touched, and then he was pulling her towards him, their lips where connecting and fireworks where going off in the background. _

_It was less rushed than before, tender like the first time. It wasn't long before she was pulling away, and pushing her head against his, not opening her eyes. If she opened her eyes then it'd be all over. _

_'Stay,' he whispered against her lips. _

_'You know what happened the last time I stayed, I near broke my neck trying to escape down that,' she laughed, pointing at the fire escape steps. _

'_No. Sam. Stay. Here. In Seattle. With me.' He murmured, his eyes opening, to meet her wide ones. _

_'I...' She began to stutter. _

_'Please Sam. You can't tell me you don't feel the way I do,' he was finally speaking off it, and man did it feel good. _

_'I have a life back in L.A. Fred...' She began, causing Freddie to shake his head vigorously. _

_'Make one here, with me,' he begged. _

_Sam scrunched her features up, pulling back from him slightly so she could get a better look at him. _

_'Why are you pushing this all of a sudden?' She asked before realisation came over her. 'I'm so stupid,' she muttered clambering off his lap. _

_'No you're not, this could work, you know it could,' argued back Freddie. _

_'You're right,' Sam agreed, causing a smile to spread across Freddie's face, 'I'm not stupid, you are! If you really can't see why you're doing this Freddie, you really are stupid!' _

'_Sam,' he groaned, getting up and going to grab her hand. _

_'You couldn't just leave it the way it was; you always have to ruin everything!' She cried childishly, pulling her hand away, _

_'Sam I don't...' He began only to be interrupted by Sam. _

_'Of course you don't Freddie, of course you don't understand, and that's the worst bit of the whole thing,' she sighed, shouldering her way past him, 'I'm going home,' _

_'I thought you weren't staying at home this visit,' asked Freddie, confused, something about her mom having opened an illegal gambling den in their home._

'_No Freddie. I'm going home, to L.A.' She informed, her eyes tearing slightly before she shook her head and pushed her way out of his apartment. _

Freddie shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He turned toward Sam, smiling and holding his hand out to her like he had that night on the fire escape.

'Come inside Sam, it's cold' he smiled.

Sam shivered slightly before taking his hand and letting him help her climb back into the window. She walked the short distance towards the bed before yanking them both down on top of it.

'Sam,' he laughed, trying to push her off him, 'we need to get you into something warmer,'

'Arg' was her reply before she rolled off him, shuffling her feet in an attempt to get her shoes off. Freddie scrambled to the foot of the bed, kneeling on the floor and tapping the bed.

'Feet' he ordered, he had been well used to the routine during their teen years, he was just glad he didn't have to climb out her bedroom window and scale down her wall to get out of her house. Sam grunted, placing her feet in front of him and letting him tug her shoes off. He let his index fingers run over the front of her feet, causing her to jump slightly. She giggled girlishly causing Freddie to grin back at her.

He walked over to his top drawer, pulling out an old navy polo shirt and walking back over to her.

'Hands' he asked, rolling his eyes when she meekly held her hands up. He stood over her, grabbed her hands pulling her into an upright position and slipped the polo shirt over her head and pulling her arms throw the sleeves. 'There's not a chance you're going to be co-ordinated enough to do your zipper is there?'

Instead of replying she simply stared at him before letting a high pitched hiccup.

'Still?' He questioned with a sigh, before reaching behind her and pulling down her zipper, pushing down her dress from under his shirt, which fell below her knees.

'Oh, someone's being forward,' she tripped over her words as Freddie's finger tips grazed her back, causing her to shiver. He ignored her letting go off her clothing, letting her do the rest. Sam rolled her eyes at his gentlemanliness. 'Why do you have to do the right thing all the time?' She snapped, standing to yank the dress down letting the fabric pool at her ankles.

'One of us has to,' he responded standing up, lifting her dress and folding it as Sam slumped back on his bed, holding her head, being up right had cause the room to spin, and the other two Freddie's to come back. 'You're not going to throw up again are you?'

'No,' she shook her head gently, squinting slightly, trying to concentrate on his face.

'Right well...' He began, walking towards the door slowly. 'There's a toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom if you want it,' sam stared dumbly at him, her head hanging to the left slightly. 'Right, the ability to walk in a straight line has momentarily been lost,' he muttered to himself before heading to the kitchen.

When he returned with a glass of water and two Advil in his hand, he found her leaning against the sink for support as she attempted to open the toothbrush, he laughed at her tongue sticking out in concentration before he set down his required items and took the tooth brush out of her hands and opening it for her.

'There,' he murmured handing it back to her.

'Pink?' She questioned with a quirk off her eyebrow. He replied with a shrug as he pushed the toothpaste on her brush. She looked at him through squinted eyes once again as she began to slowly brush her teeth.

'What's with the squinting?' He squinted in her direction teasingly.

'I'm deciding which out of the three of you I should be looking at,' she replied through her rapidly foaming mouth.

'Spit.' He demanded, with a 'duh' look on his face. It was like talking to a child at the best of times with Sam but when she was drunk...'I'd go with the middle one,' he answered her previous query, 'rinse,' he added, turning on the tap and holding back her hair as she slurped in the water, the hair tie having long fallen out.

'Thanks,' she grumbled as she accepted the towel he held out for her, using it to wipe her mouth. Before standing in the middle of the floor and turning towards him, 'am I walking yet?'

'No,' Freddie replied trying not to laugh.

'What about now?' she tried, receiving another shake off the head from Freddie. 'Darn it! I'm meant to be Charlotte!'

'Huh?'

'From sex and the city, I'm meant to be Charlotte,'

This encouraged a loud ripping roar of laughter to vibrate through the bathroom.

'What?' She demanded.

'Nothing, nothing you are totally Charlotte Sam,' he chuckled

'No! I'm not her, I'm nothing like her but Wendy had already called Samantha so...' she trailed off.

'Wait...wouldn't Carly be Charlotte,' he questioned.

'No she's Carrie, she's the bride!' Freddie blinked a couple of times before nodding his head numbly. 'Look, whatever, I have to be up for work in an hour and half, can we please just go to bed Sam.'

'Am I walking yet?'

3 3 3


End file.
